


My Immortal

by Kamino_Mermaid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Artist Reader, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamino_Mermaid/pseuds/Kamino_Mermaid
Summary: I should've told him how I felt. I didn't think it would end this way.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	My Immortal

There he is again, Boba Fett.

Standing there, looking badass as usual.

He was always so nice to me, especially when everybody else wasn't. I've known him for a few years now and I've developed such strong feelings for him. If I could only tell him now I feel. I'm sure he wasn't interested in me but he always made it his business to stop by my shop when he visited this little out of the way planet. It was coastal and peaceful, he always said he came here to relax.

My heart always screamed when he was near, telling me that he was my soulmate. But in times like these, a Mandalorian such as him was only interested in their job. He would tell me of his adventures, of the dangers he had been through while bounty hunting. He even brought me a book from another planet as a gift.

Boba had bought two or three of my works of art on smaller canvases. Each one of Kamino. I had never been but I felt inspired by his stories of the place. He claimed the paintings were on point.

He made it a thing to visit me every three weeks. I had no family to visit me, only one friend who owned the shop next to mine. Simply being near Boba helped calm my anxieties. His fingers would idly poke at the crystal necklaces I had made that were sitting on the counter when he spoke to me. I decided to make him one as a gift. The gemstone was green, the same color as his armor. He gave me the longest hug that day. It made me smile for days afterward. I hoped I'd get a kiss from him in the future. He had taken his helmet off once or twice and I was always struck by how attractive he was. Next time he visited, I would tell him how I felt. I would tell him that I was in love with him.

But he didn't come back on his usual day.

I assumed it was because of his bounty hunting. Sometimes he would skip a time or two. It was nothing to worry about. I was convinced he was unable to be killed. He defeated the Sarlacc, there was no way someone could manage to defeat such a strong person.

A few months passed and… There was no trace of him. I was starting to worry that he had been killed and I would never be able to tell him how I felt. I just wanted to feel his arms around me again. But no, I would not believe he was dead. I had this feeling deep inside that he was alive.

Then it happened a year later.

He stepped into the shop and I almost cried tears of joy upon seeing him again. 

"Boba, I was so worried!" I hugged him.

He chuckled and was quick to pull away from me, "Something came up. I didn't have time to visit anyone."

"I'm glad you're safe. Listen, Boba…" I nervously tugged at my hair, "I have something that I need to tell you."

At that moment, a beautiful dark haired woman stepped inside my shop with a baby in her arms. She looked around at my artwork then looked at Boba.

"I was wondering where you went, cyar'ika." She approached him and laid her head on his shoulder, adjusting the blanket around the sleeping child in her arms.

Boba wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "My cyare'se. I would like to introduce you to the artist I told you about."

This could not be happening...

He looked at me, "This is my wife Sintas Vel and my daughter Ailyn."

Boba Fett would never be mine and I would never be his...

"Hi!" I faked a convincing smile, "It's so nice to meet you!"

She smiled back but didn't look very happy.

"I'm glad to see you are doing so well, Mr. Fett." I said.

Seemingly confused, Boba cocked his head to the side at being called 'Mr. Fett.'

"So, what was it you needed to tell me?" He asked me.

I was almost in a panic now, "Oh, just that I may be adding more things to my shop. I'm really excited about it."

"That's nice."

"Yeah…" I moved back behind the counter where I had my latest painting I was working on, adjusting the easel and checking over my brushes.

Sintas looked around the shop and I noticed the child in her arms wore the necklace I had given Boba when he last visited. My heart shattered and I was unable to hide it. I was happy she did not notice and walked out to visit the sweet treats vendor across from me.

I hid my tear covered face behind my hair and started painting, suppressing a sob. I should have said something sooner.

"Are you alright?"

"I am, why do you ask?" I continued to blend the colors together without looking at him.

"You never paint with your hair down…"

"Oh, I guess a lot of things have changed since you were gone." Keeping my hands from shaking seemed to be harder than I thought it would be.

Boba nodded to me, "Well, I guess I will see you again sometime."

"Yeah…" 

He walked out and as soon as the door shut, I let myself cry. 

Weeks passed and I had stopped painting. There was no longer any inspiration to do so. The last day my shop was open, I had just sold my last painting and was getting ready to close the shop when I heard a commotion outside. This was a small town in the middle of nowhere, there was never any drama here.

I never expected for there to be a raid in a place like this. I knew I should have left earlier but… I had a bad habit of waiting, after all. Storm troopers were everywhere and I didn't have time to hide or run before two burst into my shop. The entire place was destroyed and I was left on the floor with a blaster wound in my stomach.

All I could think about was Boba. I had to do something, I had to tell him. Reaching into my bag caused even more pain but I managed to find the book he had given me. I could write in this… It was all I had. 

"Boba,  
I wanted to tell you how much I love and care for you. I was too afraid to tell you sooner and I'm sorry. I hope you live a happy life with your family. I love you always.  
Forever yours…"

It was all I could get out before I collapsed. With the last of my strength, I closed the book and placed it over my heart as I rolled onto my back in the rubble of my broken shop. The last thing I thought of was his smiling face before everything went black.

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along."_


End file.
